This invention is generally related to communication devices and more particularly to wireless communication devices which are capable of simplex communication, and more particularly to devices capable of talk group simplex communication.
Simplex communication systems are presently utilized in many regions and areas. Examples of which include public safety communication systems and other dispatch communication systems. Simply put, simplex communications means a user can either talk, or listen, but not both at the same time. Such communications include very simple systems such as unit to unit communications, more commonly known as, for example, walkie-talkies or handy talkies, and can be very complex, using a fixed equipment network such as that found in modern digital wireless mobile communication systems.
One advantage of a more sophisticated simplex system is the ability for one user to be heard by many others at the same time. Often this is referred to as dispatch communications. A typical dispatch communication system is a private communication system. That is, they belong to organizations who do not share their communication resources with the public in general. More recently, communication service providers have been offering simplex communication service to the public in general. This allows smaller organizations to take advantage of the benefits of simplex communication, without having to purchase and maintain their own equipment. Furthermore, service providers allows small organizations to set up what are referred to as talk groups. A talk group is a group of users, or more particularly, the mobile stations used by the users associated with the talk group, and when the talk group is used, all other users presently active will hear the voice of the user presently speaking. Talk groups allow small organizations to set up what functions as a conventional dispatch communication system.
To establish a talk group in present simplex communication systems, a group or organization must request the service provider to provision the group. Typically the requesting party submits a list of the desired users to be included in the group. However, within large organizations it is often desired to set up a temporary talk group of a small number of people for a short time. The present method of contacting a representative of the service provider with a request, waiting for the request to be processed, and so on, is too slow in many instances. There is, therefore, a need for a method of establishing a temporary talk group which does not require manual intervention by the service provider.